Цитадель Ледяной Короны (подземелье)
|расы = |босс = Король-лич |тип = Рейд |уровень = 80 |человек = 10/25 |боссы = |ключ = }} thumb|300px|Боссы Цитадели Ледяной Короны Цитадель Ледяной Короны is the pinnacle of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, and was released in обновлении 3.3.0 on December 8, 2009. Подземелье *4 этажа и 12 сражений с боссами *Chill of the Throne is zone-wide and allows all creatures to ignore 20% of a player's dodge rating, much like Sunwell Radiance. *Так как подземелье очень большое по размеру, в нем используются точки входа и телепорты. The instance is built around the spire where the Frozen Throne sits **На втором этаже игроки должны будут забраться на борт дирижабля с лидером их фракции и сразиться с противоположной фракцией за право поднять на третий этаж. В битве будут использоваться ракеты и катапульты **Третий этаж - самый большой, состоит из трех крыльев **На четвертом этаже состоится битва с Королем-личом. Карта локации The instance maps were added in build 10554 of the PTR. The very first build shipped maps that the Blizzard artists use to create the styled maps. The maps were updated a few builds later with the in-game style. Файл:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel1.jpg|Light's Hammer Лорд Ребрад Леди Смертный Шепот Файл:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel2.jpg|Воздушный бой Файл:InstanceMap-IcecrownCitadel3.jpg|Саурфанг Смертоносный Файл:КартаПодземелья-ЦитадельЛедянойКороны4.jpg|Иней Хребтохруст Синдрагоса Файл:КартаПодземелья-ЦитадельЛедянойКороны5.jpg|Тухлопуз, Гниломорд Профессор Мерзоцид Совет кровавых принцев Валитрия Сновидица Файл:КартаПодземелья-ЦитадельЛедянойКороны6.jpg|Кровавая королева Лана'тель Файл:КартаПодземелья-ЦитадельЛедянойКороны7.jpg|Король-лич Файл:КартаПодземелья-ЦитадельЛедянойКороны8.jpg|Ледяная Скорбь Сложность Icecrown Citadel will be home of the updated instance difficulty setting which can be changed on a boss per boss basis. It will be able to be switched at any time during a raid without leaving and reentering the instance. Some restrictions on when you cannot change it will be in place. Such as, you cannot change the difficulty in combat or during certain scripted events. To enable it you will have first have to have defeated the Lich King on normal mode, and heroic mode will not affect trash in anyway and will only change the bosses.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=20677335705&sid=1 Access progression Icecrown Citadel will be split into four sections for release, in the following order: The Lower Spire (the first four bosses), the Plagueworks (the next three), the Crimson Hall (the next two), and Frostwing Halls (the last three). There will be a period of some weeks after the opening of the first section before going on into the second. The Lich King may not be fought until Professor Putricide, Blood-Queen Lana'thel and Sindragosa are dead. Any heroic modes may not be attempted until the Lich King has been defeated on normal mode, and you cannot face the Lich King on heroic mode during that week's lockout unless you defeat Putricide, Lana'thel and Sindragosa on heroic mode. In addition, there will be limited attempts on the four most difficult encounters - Putricide, Lana'thel, Sindragosa, and the Lich King - similar to the Argent Crusade Tribute Chest for Trial of the Grand Crusader (with the difference of there being no reward for completing the instance before the attempts run out). This symbolizes the support (in the form of troops and material) provided by the Ashen Verdict. The number of available attempts will increase in increments as the raid sections open; when the second section (with Putricide) opens, players will have five attempts; the third (Lana'thel) will boost that to ten, and the final (Sindragosa/Lich King) will boost it to a total of fifteen. The number will increase further in the weeks after all twelve encounters are open, indicating the growing strength of the Ashen Verdict. Once all of the attempts run out, these four bosses will despawn for the week. The number of attempts is now only limited in heroic, as Daelo stated in the forums. The second wing of the Citadel, the Plagueworks, was opened on US servers on January 5, 2010. The third wing, the Crimson Hall, was opened two weeks later, on January 19. The fourth wing was opened with content patch 3.3.2 on February 2, 2010. Dungeon Denizens Ghostcrawler stated that there would be 31 bosses in the Citadel, but later admitted it was a joke. It was later confirmed at Blizzcon that Icecrown would contain 12 bosses, plus an additional 7 in the 5-man wings. Bosses and encounters ;Штурм Цитадели * * * * , described as "the Lich King's most powerful death knight" ;Чумодельня * * * ;Багровый зал * ** ** ** * ;Залы Ледокрылых *18px * , former consort of Малигос, raised as the Королева ледяных драконов. ;Ледяной трон * , master of the Scourge, is the final boss of Icecrown Citadel.http://www.blizzard.com/blizzcon/recaps/raid_dungeon-panel.xml НИПы, боссы и монстры Добыча Related achievements Галерея Файл:Цитадель-Ледяной-Короны.jpg|Цитадель Ледяной Короны Файл:Цитадель Ледяной Короны разрушенная дверь.jpg|Разрушенная дверь Цитадели Ледяной Короны Файл:Цитадель Ледяной Короны вход.jpg|Вход в подземелье Видео Video:World of Warcraft - Fall of the Lich King - Icecrown Citadel trailer (patch 3.3) HD Изменения в обновлениях * * Ссылки Внешние ссылки es:Icecrown Citadel (Instance) Категория:Рейды Категория:Подземелья Категория:Цитадель Ледяной Короны Категория:Статьи нуждающиеся в переводе Категория:Плеть